


二十一克的存在

by Ewigelicht



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Dazai Osamu Needs a Hug (Bungou Stray Dogs), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewigelicht/pseuds/Ewigelicht
Summary: 你相信灵魂的存在吗？< br />七克味精,七克咖喱粉,七克蟹肉,一共二十一克< br />他掂了掂,因为量实在不多而看起来只是上下摆了摆手< br />轻的要命,他想< br />如果还是以人的形象和大小存在,那哪怕是紧紧靠在一个人身上也会毫无所觉的吧< br />
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 5





	二十一克的存在

  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
当太宰躺在沙发上望着天花板用散漫的语气问出这句话的时候，四年来主人已再也不会踏足的房间里吹过一缕凉风，书页被风吹得翻动着，簌簌作响。  
穿着一如既往整齐干练的国木田先生踩着点分秒不差地推开侦探社的门，听到这句话只是不屑地嗤笑一声。  
“与其花时间想这些没用的东西——”国木田反手关好门，走向座位的时候还不忘斥责他几句。“倒是给我好好工作啊混蛋太宰。”  
没用……啊。  
太宰转了转眼珠，看到挂在墙上的钟——它指针跳动着一如既往地朝着正常的转向，细微的滴答声淹没在音的洪流里。  
如果一种行为亦或一种现象理所当然的存在着而没有任何用处，那它是否还有继续存在的意义？  
太宰常常因为这个问题而感到辗转难眠。他是太宰啊，他理所当然的应该无所不能，缔造奇迹。他把握人心，操纵人心，却从不理解人心。  
对他而言——  
对我而言——  
正常的思维是我能够体味到的吗？  
太宰难得没有呛回声去，只是紧闭着唇瓣一动不动仿佛身体都固化了，鸢色的眼眸里甚至看不见一丝明亮些的光彩。  
国木田顿住了，一丝怪异与不安蔓延至心底。他难以形容这样的感觉，玄而又玄的不详感或者说是直觉让他再一次注意到了太宰周身蔓延着的遥远感与冰冷气息。  
他直觉有什么不好的事情已经发生或者即将发生了，担忧和疑惑快要席卷了他，但不论内心是怎样复杂的活动，他最终都只是在沉默片刻后露出不耐的表情。“你又怎么了？”  
有阳光洒在房间里，温柔而明亮的光束里有灰尘悠悠然浮动。窗外安安静静，有鸟儿从枝间飞起，尚细嫩的树枝颤动片刻后慢慢归于平静。  
“没怎么哦。”太宰从嘴角牵出一抹笑容，用戏谑的语气回应没有回到位子上而是站在他面前的搭档。“国木田君操心太多了啦，该说不愧是国木田妈妈桑吗？”  
国木田的脸色肉眼可见的黑下来，随后咆哮声几乎要把大楼震个几震的同时他带着被欺骗的愤怒痛殴太宰，尽管他不太愿意承认自己一瞬间放下了心来。  
侦探社的窗外也是一派鸟语花香，侦探社内的各位各司其职，也偶尔带着笑意讨论些感兴趣的话题。  
太宰揉着腰笑嘻嘻地趁国木田回到座位后急吼吼的把没整理的文件重新整理的当儿溜出门，而又在门关上的一瞬间收起全部的笑容，所有刻意披上的欢快都一瞬间冰消雪融。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
七克味精，七克咖喱粉，七克蟹肉，一共二十一克。  
太宰趴在桌子上，手上的绷带已然解下放在一旁。  
他用筷子把这些东西戳得稀烂，搅成一摊颜色糟糕的糊，然后叭的一下尽数倒在手心，没有倒进去的部分也通过在手心里蹭来蹭去的方法留在手上。  
他掂了掂，因为量实在不多而看起来只是上下摆了摆手。  
轻的要命，他想。  
如果还是以人的形象和大小存在，那哪怕是紧紧靠在一个人身上也会毫无所觉的吧。  
他低下头凝视那摊糟糕的混合物片刻，张开嘴——唇珠与殷红的软舌轻轻擦过——认认真真把手心的混合物舔掉。  
“味道超级糟糕，对吧。”  
太宰舔舔嘴，用撒娇般的语气自言自语着。随后，他从抽纸盒里抽出一张纸擦干净手，重新把绷带裹上手心。  
他知道没有人会回答他。  
  
“你相信灵魂的存在吗？”   
据说，人在死去的瞬间，身体的重量瞬间会减轻二十一克。如果灵魂真实存在，那这就是它的重量吗？  
承载了一辈子的悲欢喜乐的，承担了或重或轻的责任的，经历了几年或者几十年人生的，善良的或者扭曲的灵魂，最后在死去的时候都会归于同样的二十一克吗？  
“想想还真是糟糕啊，”黑衣的少年在暖黄的灯光下这样对坐在他旁边的红发青年说。“如果人有灵魂的话，我岂不是死了也还不能彻底死掉啊。”  
“好糟糕，”少年扁着嘴，用委委屈屈的眼神撒娇般地看着那个表情木讷的青年。“超级糟糕。”  
带着圆框眼镜的男子捂着脸。“你这样的话才超级糟糕吧。”  
啊，有开门的声音。  
  
“一点都不糟糕。”沙色风衣的青年推开门，微哑的声音像是隔了几个世纪而传来。“如果死去之后还可以在下一辈子好好活着，那就一点都不糟糕。”  
吧台的位置上早就没有那三个人了。  
这是四年来他第一次再踏入这里。踏入的感受并不像他想象中的那样激烈，也并没有汹涌而来的悲伤或者痛苦，反而是死一般的平静，沉闷地几乎透不过气，让他几乎要落荒而逃。  
是的，织田作。  
如你所言，我没有找到。  
他觉得自己的胸口漏了风，绷带底下是只有一层皮肤的空壳，他哪怕控制心跳的本领再怎么高超非人，他似乎也从没感受到过那心脏对他片刻的存属。那不是他的，他的心口空无一物。  
也许控制心跳的前提就是它不属于自己，他半讥嘲般地对自己笑了笑，在吧台前坐下。  
“一杯洗洁精。”  
他说。  
呐。救救我吧。  
  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
国木田已经给太宰打了几十个电话了，太宰一个都没有接。  
前所未有的不安愈演愈烈，愈来愈浓，尽管这在以前仅仅是日常，但这次却格外的让他感觉异样，感到不安。  
还是没有接通。  
国木田泄愤般的把手机砸在桌面上，又脱力般坐下，在心里恶狠狠地想着等他回来了非得揍他一顿。  
正在吃着粗点心的乱步停下了，转过头看向国木田。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
太宰转着手里的酒杯，眼底晦暗不明。  
如果灵魂确实存在，那灵魂在人死去之后又去了哪里？它会不会像一些小说怪谈里说的那样，有怨报怨，有仇报仇？或者浪漫般的为谁驻足与天地之间，或者陷入迷迷蒙蒙的状态走入轮回？  
太宰不知道，尽管他自杀过那么多次，也杀过不少人，但他从未见过传说中满脸肃穆，身上武器衣物叮叮当当窸窸窣窣的鬼差，也不曾在濒死的瞬间窥见片刻的黄泉比良坂。  
但他情愿灵魂是存在的，尽管他无比渴望着死后可以魂飞魄散彻底永眠，但他同样祈愿着他的友人仍然好好活在世界的某一个角落。  
他和他不一样，他一定会有一个幸福的新人生，他会有家人，会有朋友，会有……爱人。  
他已经不会有了。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
安吾本是不该出现在这里的，在这个时候他应该坐在办公室里办公或者与人会面，什么都好，他本不该出现在这里。  
与人会面后的片刻小憩，鬼使神差地，他再一次站在了lupin的门前。  
一定是中邪了，他苦笑着想。  
来都来了，就喝杯酒吧。他垂着眼睑自我安慰道，伸出手推开门。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
织田作曾住着的小屋被刻意地保留着，一本书摊在桌面上，曾经的主人已经四年未再踏足此处，而只有一个满身绷带的人会时不时来坐着，一坐就是大半天，一言不发。  
如果灵魂确实存在并且会在世界上停留，那灵魂会停留在哪里？  
生前居住的地方？生前最惦念的地方？牵挂之人的身旁？  
太宰不知道，也猜不到。  
只是偶尔坐在那里，会感觉仍有他的气息围绕在身旁。而仅仅只是这样的感受就几乎要让他流下泪来，崩溃地夺门而逃。  
他更多可能是会随着那些孩子而去罢，不管是房屋还是坚守的信念，还是太宰——都没有办法挽留于他，不管是生前还是死后。  
但仅仅只是呼吸着他居所的空气，对于他都已经是颇为奢侈的怀念。  
他更多的是站在门前，任由思绪飘远。实际上这只是他住过的一个地方而已，他也不经常在这里居住，也正是因此它成了他所有居所里唯一一个完整保存下来的——尽管他不愿意承认，但其中也确实有着异能特务科里那个家伙的手笔——他几乎要因这假惺惺的怀念作呕，但他没有办法……至少在“他”的方面没有办法拒绝。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
安吾推开了门，而迎面遇上了正欲拉开门的太宰。  
太宰微微怔愣后很快冷下了脸，越过他向外走去。安吾扭过头看着他的背影，张了张嘴，最终也无力于从喉咙里挤出哪怕一句问好。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
太宰半仰躺在天台上，阳光几乎要刺的他睁不开眼睛。  
一把手枪静静地躺在他的摊开的手里。子弹只有一发，保险栓已经拉开。  
没有必要继续了，他想。  
诸多事情已经尘埃落定，他已经坚持不下去了。  
毫无预兆倾泻而出的情绪一瞬间将人压垮。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
安吾在吧台前坐下，而后又像是猛然回过神一般慌乱地冲出门。  
——去晚了，可能就真的来不及了啊！  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
太宰带着迷幻般的甜蜜微笑举起了枪对准自己的太阳穴。  
连开三枪。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
安吾冲过来的时候，枪响已然划破了天际。  
  
你相信灵魂的存在吗？  
我想我大概是相信的。  
善良的人将得到保佑，恶人也会有惦念他的人暗暗祝福。  
“没事的哦。”乱步笑眯眯地对国木田这样说。“他不会有事的。”  
“我以第一名侦探的名义向你保证。”  
  
灵魂是存在的。  
空枪，没有子弹打进他的脑袋。  
太宰带着奇异的表情，没有回应安吾的质问与拉扯，颤抖着，枪口朝向天台的远些的砖面按动扳机。  
连开三枪，在第三枪时，子弹从枪膛里划出。  
啊……啊。  
原来如此啊。  
二十一克的灵魂，如果还是以人的形象和大小存在，那哪怕是紧紧靠在一个人身上也会毫无所觉。  
但如果浓缩到够小的地步，以最省力的角度去实行，它也许可以做一些让挂念之人于死亡错身而过的事。  
  
  
那是二十一克的温柔灵魂为他的挚友所作的孤注一掷。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我是第一次尝试在ao3发布文章,这一篇文章是半年前完成的,非常不成熟,并且我在发布过程中遇到了很多麻烦,如果有疏漏或者不对的地方,非常抱歉


End file.
